


Scorn

by nightfullofstars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, actually the owainsev is mostly just referenced to/implied but, if you're as thirsty as i am this counts as owainsev, the tag is empty enough that this is probably worth putting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/nightfullofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>severa-centric; "It's stupid, it's fake, and most of all it's just pathetic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much vent writing and Only God Knows just how much I'm projecting here. But I'm impulsive and stupidly decided it was worth uploading anyways so... If you do decide to read this piece regardless, thank you for your time as always.

The others are always so _loud_ , and Severa can't help but wonder just when they intend to grow out of this whole cheerful facade of theirs. It's stupid, it's fake, and most of all it's just pathetic. Pretending to be happy or pretending to be unharmed won't actually make things any easier in the end. The whole "fake it 'til you make it" nonsense that her mother always tried to encourage her with? That was complete and utter bullshit. Pretending that things will turn alright, dreaming of happy endings and heroes that save the day is just a waste of time. After all, won't those childish expectations just be crushed at the end of the day?

And yet... And yet, she wishes she could join them.

She watches them now from across the courtyard, sword and cleaning cloth in hand just in case anyone asks her what she's doing dwelling alone in the shadows. The children on the opposite end also wield weapons, though the fact that theirs are made of cardboard only leads Severa to scoff. Seriously... If they're going to be stupidly optimistic or whatever, couldn't they at least put that access energy into _actual_ swordplay? Cynthia's silly cardboard lance and Owain's delusions of grandeur aren't going to help them at all on an actual battlefield. Of course, Severa doesn't really think there's much point to marching out to battle at all, not when even "perfect" people like Cordelia can't manage to make it back alive; but if they're that stubborn they ought to actually be honing their skills like Kjelle and Lucina undoubtably are.

Owain's gaze catches hers, and Severa quickly tries to look as invested in polishing her sword as possible.

"Hoi there, Severa!" he calls, and Severa very visibly cringes in response. She looks up for but a moment, shooting him a half-hearted glare that she hopes comes across as threatening before dragging her cloth over the name carved into her sword's hilt. If she does come across as at all intimidating, it does very little to phase Owain as he continues on to say, "Would you possibly be inclined towards aiding the Justice Cabal in completing their duties on this fair evening?" She doesn't miss Cynthia hissing something to Owain about them not needing her help, and although she knows she should be used to the other girl's scorn by now she can't help but feel just slightly irritated anyways.

Then again, it's not as though she treats Cynthia any better -- or anyone, for that matter.

Severa doesn't bother looking up at Owain, very seriously trying to clean out the dirt gathering in her own weapon's name as she replies, off-handedly, "I don't have any interest in children's games, stuuuupid! Why don't you guys actually try to do something useful for once?"

As always, Owain simply shrugs before going back to whatever they had been wasting their time doing, though she doesn't miss the raspberry Cynthia blows her before joining him. Severa waits until the other girl's back is turned before she very maturely blows one back.

Now that their attention is no longer on her, Severa begins to slack off on her cleaning to watch them once more. She doesn't really understand why Owain always goes out of his way to invite her, quite frankly. Even if she'd probably ridicule him for the opposite, in reality Owain has far more friends than she does, so it's not as though they need any additional members of their silly "Justice Cabal" or anything like that. Or maybe, Severa thinks bitterly, remembering in vivid detail the one time she had joined them only to be cast as the villain, they simply want an antagonist that isn't quite as intimidating as the one that is slowly but surely robbing them of their parents.

But as she spaces out and Owain's eyes catch hers once more, she thinks, perhaps, that the other boy realizes that she's the one who's truly pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to find me elsewhere or discuss anything with me, I'm most active at @adoringpast on Twitter now. Thank you for reading!


End file.
